Get The Toy, Boy!
by Cylva
Summary: Dazai hanya ingin sebuah mainan untuk ulang tahunnya. /Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Dazai Osamu


**==Disclaimer==**

Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango. Cylva tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya ini selain pembaca setia dan asupan sendiri..

Warn : BL, Lemon, Typo.

* * *

**Get The Toy, Boy!**

"Nhh—"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Tidak? Aku yakin kau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu." Pemuda itu kembali menggeliat saat ekor cambuk Dazai memecut tepat pada pucuk dadanya yang ditindik.

"King of Sheep, aku memohon padamu untuk berbicara jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Senyum kesenangan itu tak terlihat oleh sepasang iris biru dibalik bandana hitam. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun pasrah saat tali-tali hitam melilit dan mengikat sendi-sendinya.

"Aku tidak melihat efek baik dari metode introgasi ini," seorang pria tua menghela napas. "Dazai-kun, kita tidak akan mendapatkan kata-kata jika mulutnya kau tutup dengan benda— apa itu namanya?"

"Bukan begitu metodenya, Hirotsu-san," Dazai menggesek kejantanannya di selangkangan pemuda itu. Menghentaknya, lalu menarik tali yang terkait dengan lehernya. Dia memekik, air mata yang sudah jatuh dari kemarin menambah raut girang di wajah pemuda bersurai coklat. Ia semakin memajukan pinggulnya, mengundang erangan yang lebih kuat.

"Ini menyenangkan."

Hirotsu menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak suka berada di tempat ini menunggu sekata dua kata dari Raja Domba yang tersegel mulutnya. Jadi ia melangkah pergi, dan memberi ruangan itu untuk mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Kakek itu sudah pergi, waktunya kita bersenang senang. Haah!" Dazai antusias ketika bandana yang ditarik menyisakan perih pada kedua permata safir. Meringis, tergenang air, dikelilingi awan-awan merah muda yang terkumpul di pipi pucatnya. "Ya ampun, Raja. Kau manis sekali. Kau yakin gelarmu Raja? Bukan Ratu?"

"Hnh..." Pemuda itu membuang wajah saat dagunya dipermainkan Dazai. Kebencian tersirat di permukaan samudranya, namun ia lemah. Sangat lemah.

"Aku akan lepaskan ini." Dazai menarik benda berbentuk bola yang sedari kapan dipasang di rongga mulut si Raja Domba.

Dia tidak menyadari sampai benda itu enyah dari tubuhnya bahwa rahangnya pegal, saliva sudah berkumpul di mulut dan segera mengalir bebas di celah-celah bibirnya. "Ahh—"

"Erotis sekali kau." Dazai terkekeh dengan mata penuh hasrat. "Tidak mengumpat lagi?"

Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan desahan-desahan tertekan kecil karena bokongnya di dorong oleh Dazai.

"Kau haus? Aku punya jus jeruk. Mau?" Ia hanya menggoda. "Tidak? Apa sebegitunya kau menyukaiku menekan bokongmu? Hm?"

"Ah!" Pemuda itu terlonjak saat jari milik Dazai menambah luka di analnya. "Henti—ahh.. Hnhh.."

Ia menangis. Namun air mata hanya membuat senyum lawannya bertambah lebar.

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Dazai memecut putingnya, ia menjerit menekuk tulang punggung. "Ya ampun. Kenapa malu sekali?"

"Angh— kumohon.. ahh hn—" Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan terikat di belakang panggungnya. Menahan isak dan teriakan ketika tindikan di pucuk dada ditarik dan ditekan dengan paksa. Bagian kecil itu ditindik dengan tusukan manual, Dazai yang melakukannya tanpa menggunakan bius dan apapun yang mengurangi rasa sakit. Ia masih mengingat darah yang mengalir kala itu dan Dazai menjilatnya. Menimbulkan gelombang sakit yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Kemudian sebuah anting dipasang, dengan mata besi yang melintang dan menembus putingnya. Mengikatnya dengan lingkar besi, lalu berdenyut dan membengkak. Tapi di mata Dazai itu indah, dan dia terlalu sering memainkannya sampai menjadi bagian favorit sebagai objek pacutan, selain menusuk-nusuk di anal si Raja Domba yang tidak pernah memberinya legalitas dan selalu setia ketat.

"Siapa namamu sekali lagi?"

"ah!"

"Aku bertanya nama." Raut Dazai menyerukan keprihatinan, namun pemuda itu yakin dibaliknya ia tengah tertawa. "Baiklah."

"Ah! Tidak! Ahh!"

"Nama?" Dazai menjeda pacutannya, beralih menarik tali yang terkait pada leher.

"Hh—Chu..ya.."

"Chuuya? Iya?" Anggukan itu selembut suaranya.

Pemuda itu sudah melupakan bagaimana teriakannya memaki Dazai ketika pertama kali memerasnya dengan anak-anak domba sebagai sandra. Ia menginginkan informasi struktur The Sheep, namun Dazai mimpi jika berharap jawabnya darinya. The King of Sheep tidak akan pernah berkhianat.

Namun sekarang tujuan itu berubah. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Melihat Chuuya tersiksa di bawah kendalinya. Menangis, bergetar, kesakitan, memekik, dan mendesah karena dia.

"Oh, Chuuya." Ia mendorong lagi pinggulnya hingga pemuda itu terlonjak. "Aku akan menawarkan kesepakatan yang bagus karena aku tahu kau setia sampai mati."

Alis Chuuya terangkat, air matanya hampir kering. "Hnn!" ia menahan erang ketika Dazai menekan putingnya dengan ekor cambuk.

"Aku akan lepaskan temanmu," mata sakit Chuuya melirik sesanggup tubuhnya menahan perih di anal dan dada ketika dorongan dan tekanan Dazai tidak berkurang. "Aku akan minta Port Mafia melepaskan pengawasan pada anggota The Sheep, dengan syarat, kau, Raja Domba, harus selalu menjadi mainanku."

Chuuya bergetar. Tersambar petir ancaman yang nyata dari suara pemuda brunette itu. "Ka-kau mau aku seperti ini? Selamanya?"

"Selamanya itu tidak objektif." Dazai memutar mata menarik sebagian kekuatan yang menyiksa Chuuya, "sampai aku bosan. Mungkin?"

Chuuya menatap tak percaya. Heran, ragu, dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Dazai membicarakan hal serius ini tanpa mencabut penisnya dari tubuh Chuuya. Bahkan tangannya tidak bergerak dari posisi membelai paha dalam yang hanya terikat tali hitam tipis.

"Aku bisa gila."

"Kau bisa menyelamatkan temanmu."

"Ka-kau bisa membunuhku."

"Dengan sex kecil?" Ia mendengus konyol, "Jangan bercanda."

"Tapi— tapi ini sakit sekali.." Air mata yang tadinya Chuuya kira sudah kering entah darimana dapat bermuara dan mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Yah, ini introgasi. Tentu saja harus sakit."

Batin Chuuya tersentak ketika tangan pemuda itu berpindah dari paha ke pelipisnya. Menyeka air mata yang jatuh sampai Chuuya terpejam sedetik.

"Untuk selanjutnya, tidak akan seperti ini." ia merayu, namun bertanya dalam kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi.. The Sheep..."

"Mereka akan bebas.." Mata hazelnya memancarkan antusias. Seolah sedang bahagia. "Lalu kau juga akan bebas dari mereka yang hanya menggunakan kekuatanmu."

"Kau ...juga hanya menggunakan ... tubuhku." Chuuya mengeratkan kepalannya, menurunkan volume suara, dan menunduk rapat karena takut cambuk itu akan memecutnya lagi.

"Hm... Iya juga." Mata Dazai berputar, tampak berpikir. "Ah begini saja."

"Nhh—" Chuuya mengerang saat Dazai menarik kejantanannya keluar. Akhirnya, kepadatan, sakit, dan tekanan luar biasa menyesakkan itu enyah dari tubuhnya. Walau di sana masih perih, tapi dia merasa bersyukur sekali.

"Ah! Uhn.. hngh—" Dazai menariknya duduk di atas sofa. Chuuya menggeliat, menegangkan otot-ototnya karena analnya masih nyeri. Dia tertunduk, hendak tumbang, tangan Dazai menahannya. Air mata kembali jatuh.

Tubuhnya ditarik lebih dekat. Duduk di sila Dazai dengan pahanya hingga bagian vital itu tidak menyentuh apa pun yang merangsang sakit. "Hh.."

Ia berhenti bergetar ketika simpul yang mengikat kedua tangan di belakang dibuka. Chuuya merasa kebas dan kesemutan, namun itu lebih baik karena sungguh bahunya pegal karena posisi itu. Sekarang timbul kesempatan untuk meninju Dazai dan kabur. Namun Chuuya mengurungkannya. Ia tidak memakai pakaian, selangkangan dan sepanjang pahanya sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan tawaran buruk itu belum disepakati.

"Kau kesakitan?" Ia mengangguk pelan. Memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya guna menghilangkan kaku. Lalu berhenti ketika Dazai menanggalkan kemejanya. Tubuh pria itu penuh perban, beberapa luka memar dan gores yang tampak karena perban tidak sampai menutupnya.

Kini kondisinya hampir sama telanjang dengan Chuuya. Namun Dazai memakai celana sedangkan Chuuya masih dibalut tali-tali kulit hitam sepanjang sendi dan kulit putihnya.

"Nah, kau bisa menggunakan tubuhku juga. Seperti ini."

Mata Chuuya terbelalak ketika ia ditarik hingga mendarat di bahu pria itu. "A-apa?" Ia mencoba menarik lagi tubuhnya menjauh, namun tenaga Dazai yang menekannya lebih kuat.

"Yah, aku tipe orang yang suka merawat mainan-mainanku. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Ugh..." Chuuya sulit untuk berpikir. Tapi sedikit saja, kalau dia bisa menjaga anak-anak domba tetap aman, bukankah itu adalah hal baik? "Kau akan melepaskan mereka?"

"Ya," Dazai menjawab tanpa jeda. "Apa kau menerima tawaranku?"

"Umm.. ya," ragunya, "..asalkan mereka aman dan akan baik-baik saja. Aku rasa itu cukup."

Chuuya tidak bisa melihat bagaimana seringai Dazai ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian senyum itu pudar ketika dengkuran Chuuya terdengar. Dazai mengguncang tubuhnya, namun tidak ada reaksi. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu tidur, atau pingsan, apapun, dia menarik kembali sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku dapat hadiah terbaik tahun ini."

**END**

* * *

Jadi ini apaaaaannnnnn?!

Sebenarnya telat bilang, tapi di sini Dazai ama Chuuya gak lima belas dan imut imut lagi.. Yah mereka tetap imut sampe tua sih.. Tapi disini mereka sekitar delapan belas atau mungkin lebih dewasa.. XD

Yah gitu deh..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED DAZAI!

See You~

_Cylva_


End file.
